Floating
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: Short, slightly AU one-shot. Ivy floats in the middle of the lake and remembers Tristan. Sweet and short moment with Phillip at the end. First Kissed by an Angel FanFic and shortest thing I have ever posted.


Floating…

**A.N.: **_This is my first Kissed by an Angel fanfiction. I mostly write Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but this is something I thought of and decided to write and post. I hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kissed by an Angel or the characters. _

XXXX

Ivy floated in the middle of the lake, her golden hair fanned out around her like a lion's mane, her fingers gently skimming the water. All she could hear was the sound of the water splashing slightly where her fingers caressed it, and the faint sound of Phillip jumping off the pier while trying to make as big a splash as possible.

It had taken a few years for Ivy to gather up the courage to go out and float in the lake, as she had planned to do with Tristan that summer he had died. Will had asked her a few times to swim to the middle of the lake and float with him, but she had felt that it was something that she was meant to have done with Tristan, and not something that she could do with Will instead.

Ivy sighed as she remembered her swimming lessons with Tristan. How he had helped her to float by placing his hands under her body to support her and how he had instructed her to go underwater and blow bubbles.

She remembered walking into the kitchen at her mother's wedding and finding him playing with Phillip, celery sticking out of his ears and olives stuck on his teeth. The mental image made her smile. She missed Tristan's humour. She missed how he was such a good friend to Phillip.

She missed hearing his voice in her head when he was her angel.

But mostly she missed his touch, his kiss, his presence.

Of course she had Will; but Will wasn't Tristan, and he never would be. Will could never replace Tristan no matter how much Ivy loved him and wished that he could.

Tristan was gone. Tristan would never again be there, sitting besides her at the piano, telling her how much he loves her. Tristan would never again pull the car over to the side of the road so that he could kiss her in the backseat. Tristan would never again decorate himself with vegetables for Phillip's amusement. He was _never coming back._

Ivy smiled sadly and sighed, remembering all those happy times she had spent with Tristan. She remembered dates, drives, and swimming lessons. She remembered again his promise to float with her…

But he wouldn't, couldn't and hadn't kept that promise. He left her to float alone in the sparkling blue water of the lake.

Ivy could faintly hear Phillip calling her name from the shore, but she ignored him and continued to float, remember, and imagine that Tristan was physically next to her in the cool, crystal water.

She was still floating a few minutes later when Phillip's voice right next to her caused her to start before sinking down under the water. She scrambled to get up for air, and gasped for oxygen once she had broken the surface.

Before Ivy could ask what Phillip wanted, he repeated his earlier question; the one that had startled her.

"Were you pretending that Tristan was floating with you? Like he said he would?"

Ivy blinked and bobbed in the water, kicking her legs to stay afloat.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"Tristan told me that he was going to float in the lake with you some day," Phillip explained. "Are you mad that he didn't get to?"

Ivy wondered how to explain her feelings to her little brother. Yes, she was a little mad. But would Phillip think that she was mad at Tristan? That she would blame Tristan?

"No," she said after debating in her head. "I'm not mad." Phillip looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "I'm sad that Tristan had to leave me so soon. I _was_ mad, but not at him. I was mad because he was gone and nobody could bring him back."

"And you didn't float with Will because it was a Tristan Thing?"

Ivy smiled at her brother. For someone still so young he was very intelligent.

"Exactly." She smiled. "But now that I've pretended to float with Tristan, would you like to float with me for a while?"

Phillip shook his head. "It's lunch time," he explained. "And I'm hungry."

Ivy chuckled and Phillip smiled shyly.

"We could float after lunch?" he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

XXXX

**A.N.: **_So, review maybe and tell me what you think? For those of you who are reading Forbidden Romance, I will probably update tomorrow so look out for that (: _


End file.
